


Sunset Mind

by Zarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-02 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Original poem





	Sunset Mind

Clear as water  
A moon set alight  
Sunset’s burning  
I stand by my rights  
To speak out of turn  
To right what is wrong  
I only regret my shortcomings  
At the rise of the dawn  
At that time I’ll stand corrected  
And submit again to the grind  
There is never any silence  
For the troubles in your mind


End file.
